


【堂良】你我6

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium





	【堂良】你我6

“嗯，我知道了……” 周九良透过落地窗的倒映看到能够皱着眉头，眼神不一样的狠绝。  
周九良端着一杯泡好的安神茶走了进来。孟鹤堂凌厉的眼神看到周九良走进来瞬间变得温柔。  
孟鹤堂摁断了电话，把座机放在了桌子上。  
孟鹤堂一把揽过周九良，侧身坐在膝上，揉搓着周九良软软的耳垂。  
“人，抓到了？”周九良的手被孟鹤堂包在手里揉搓着，刚刚握过茶杯的手还有些微烫。  
“嗯，抓到了！你……洗过澡了？”孟鹤堂埋在九良的后脖颈，环上周九良的腰，把手交叉放在周九良肉肉的肚肚上，捏捏了肚子上的肉。  
“我去洗澡！等我！”孟鹤堂轻吻了一下周九良的后颈，痒的周九良缩了一下脖子，顺从的从一膝上下来。  
哗哗的水声从浴室了传出来。  
电话响了。  
周九良接了起来。  
“孟总，秦霄贤已经被我们关在地下室了！该怎么办？孟总……孟总？”  
周九良急忙挂断了电话。  
老秦！真的是老秦。   
周九良不明白秦霄贤为什么会黑进孟氏集团的电脑，企图把那些机密送给对手工公司。但他知道如果孟鹤堂真的囚禁了秦霄贤的话，把公司看的很重的孟鹤堂不知道会对秦霄贤做出什么举动，他只知道不能让孟鹤堂犯错。  
半裸着，身上挂着水珠的孟鹤堂从浴室走了出来。  
“过来！”  
周九良老老实实的走了过去。  
孟鹤堂绕过周九良的腰，一把揽了过来，挑起周九良的下巴，轻轻吻了上去，牙齿轻咬双唇，舌头悄无声息的越过牙关，深入口腔。  
唇离开啃咬了半天微微红肿的唇，顺着下颌线贴上了诱人的锁骨，周九良顺势仰起了头，湿乎乎软趴趴的头发扫过脖颈，痒的周九良屏了呼吸，脖子上的肌肉立现，鼻尖蹭了蹭脖子:“放松就行！别紧张！”  
“孟哥……那个人……是……老秦吗？”周九良坐在孟鹤堂的身上，孟鹤堂的手在身上游走抚摸的周九良微微喘息，身体滚烫。  
孟鹤堂翻身把周九良压在身下，一根手指伸进穴口轻柔的扩张，指腹揉压着柔嫩的穴肉，身下的身体微微起伏。  
“你听到了什么？”第二根手指，第三根手指借势伸了进去，后穴也很温顺的包容了伸进去的东西，从容的扩张。  
“没……没有……”周九良在身下起伏的幅度越来越大，喘息也越来越重，双手揪着床单。  
“搂着我……”孟鹤堂把周九良的手拿过来搭在自己的脖子上，周九良犹豫着环上了孟鹤堂的脖颈。孟鹤堂抬起周九良的一条腿放在腰上，扩张的穴口一开一合，吐露着代表着情爱的体液，诱惑着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂挺身把早就硬挺的物件送了进去，物件总不如手指柔软，边缘磨的周九良渗出了眼泪，孟鹤堂塌下身子，吻去了眼角的泪。  
“别哭！”孟鹤堂直起腰，周九良顺势被带来了起来，挂在孟鹤堂的身上，洗过澡的孟鹤堂大腿滑溜溜的，坐在腿上的周九良滑了下去，孟鹤堂也就更加深入了一些，顶弄得周九良咬紧了下唇，喉咙里发出闷哼。  
两个人三翻四次直到疲累，床上，地下……  
周九良喘息着趴在孟鹤堂的身上，温热的气息喷洒在耳畔:“放过秦霄贤好不好？”  
“你说什么？”  
孟鹤堂翻身重新把周九良压在身下，眼神不复温柔。  
“放了……老秦……”周九良小声嚅喏着，眼神躲避着孟鹤堂盯着自己的眼神。  
【孟鹤堂，你会后悔的！孟鹤堂，到时候就看看，他是会帮你，还是会帮我……孟鹤堂……】  
【原来，你真的会帮着秦霄贤！】  
孟鹤堂嘶咬着周九良的唇，攥紧的拳头无声地捶打在床上，周九良不敢反抗，只能闭眼忍受。  
孟鹤堂侧耳贴着周九良滚烫的耳朵。   
“我念了你三年，你竟然为了害我的人求情？你知道这里……”孟鹤堂点着自己的胸膛:“什么叫做痛吗？”  
孟鹤堂开着车离开了别墅，找了一个洲际酒店，望着底下的彻夜通明的街道一夜无眠。  
周九良眼泪掉出眼角，他何尝不知心痛，早就在三年前就偿遍了。  
电话声不合时宜的响起，周九良以为是孟鹤堂打回来的，不顾全身赤裸冲下床去接了电话。  
“喂？孟……”  
“喂？九良吗？是我秦阿姨！”原来是秦霄贤的妈妈，周九良泄了气靠在床边。  
“阿姨……”  
“老秦，去哪了？都三四天了，打电话打不通……以前都没这样过……他不是和你在一起吗？你知道他去哪里了吗？”  
他是今天才知道秦霄贤被孟鹤堂抓起来了，却没想到都已经三四天了，已经超过了48个小时。  
“喂，九良？喂？”  
“哦，阿姨……我们……没在一起了……”  
“分手了？怎么回事儿？那……你……能帮阿姨……找找他吗？”  
“好的！我找找他……”  
“好……谢谢你了……好孩子！”  
周九良颤抖着搜索非法囚禁的刑期，一个个的字眼灼烧着周九良的双眼。  
《刑法》第三百二十八条非法拘役他人或者以  
其他方法非法剥夺他人人身自由的，处三年以下有期徒刑、拘役、管制或者剥夺政治权利，具有侮辱、殴打情节的，从重处罚……  
他不能让孟鹤堂错的更深。  
孟鹤堂一天几天都没有回家，周九良只能去了公司。  
孙九芳看着周九良从公司转门前徘徊，迟迟不肯进来，便有出门去迎接。  
“夫人！”  
“九芳？孟总他……”周九良的手缠绕着垂在两边的书包袋子。  
“您跟我来吧！最近公司比较忙，孟总总是忙到深夜才不能回家去的，您见谅！”  
“嗯，我知道！”  
周九良跟在孙九芳的身后上了顶楼，孙九芳礼貌的敲响了办公室的门，把周九良请了进门。  
“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂熟练地签了一份合同，让秘书把合同带了出去，顺带着锁上了门。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良，今天没有回去，他很想念周九良，想念和他的温存，想念他柔软多肉的身体和微微的娇喘。  
“孟哥……我们放了老秦好不好？”  
几天没见的人开口第一句话就是求他放了老秦，周九良的表情唯唯诺诺，落在孟鹤堂眼里，怒火中烧。  
他从来没见过周九良低声下气的去求一个人，没想到周九良会再次为了秦霄贤来求他。  
“你放过他……我怎么都可以……”  
“过来！”  
周九良贴近孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂拍拍自己的大腿:“坐上来！”  
孟鹤堂轻吻周九良微张的唇，舌尖舔舐着雪白的牙齿，刚刚探进口腔，孟鹤堂就退了出来。  
“做什么都可以？”孟鹤堂弹弄着周九良的小可爱。  
“是！”紧闭双眼，郑重其事的点了点头，皱着眉头，忍受着孟鹤堂肆意的挑拨  
“我要你嫁给我！”孟鹤堂挑起周九良的下巴，盯着一汪清泉一样的眼睛。  
“什么？”周九良踉跄后退，脚下一滑，重心向后栽倒，孟鹤堂伸手一捞周九良的腰部，把周九良拽到怀里来，隔着单薄的衣服，孟鹤堂能感觉到周九良心脏的跳动。  
“不同意？不是说什么都可以？”孟鹤堂捏着周九良的下巴。  
“只要你放了他，我都可以！”周九良侧过脸，避开孟鹤堂直接喷洒在脸上的气息，和身上淡淡的青草香。  
“秦霄贤，秦霄贤，什么都是秦霄贤！好！你嫁给我的当天，我就放了他！”孟鹤堂撒开周九良，双手拍在写字桌上，周九良的心和桌子上的东西颤了三颤。  
孟鹤堂把周九良压倒在办公室的黑色皮质沙发上，肆虐的啃咬着周九良的双唇，舌头舔舐口腔里的每一寸，手摸索着解开了周九良系在腰间的松紧带，打算探入。周九良一把抓住孟鹤堂的手，阻止了进程:“这是公司……不要……”  
“好！”孟鹤堂送了对周九良的钳制，正了正西服，把孙九芳叫了进来。   
“带着夫人去选结婚的礼服！”  
孙九芳看着脸色微红的孟鹤堂和坐在沙发上的周九良，和手掌膝盖扣在沙发上的印记就什么都明白了:好家伙，这小别胜新婚啊！更何况，还没结婚！  
“好的！恭喜孟总，恭喜夫人！”


End file.
